Why Apple and Mango don't get vacations
by blue-blueberry
Summary: This is what happens when to my oc blueberry when my other oc's apple and mango go on vacation.


Ok this is about my o/c blueberry and what happens to her when Apple and Mango go on vacation.

(a/n) Mango and Apple went on vacation for a week to a gay bar in Mexico. They left in the afternoon while Blueberry was at therapy with Ms. Sunnybottom. This is from when she comes home and her progress into insanity on the days that follow.

* * *

"Where are Mango and Apple," asked Blueberry as she walked in the door.

"They went on vacation for a week," said Cherry.

"What where will I get my yaoi! I will never survive. Sure I could get it online, but its not the same. They never have any good yaoi. Oh my god; oh my god what will I do, what will i do," shouted a frantic Blueberry.

"Whats yaoi" asked Cherry while twirling her hair dumbfoundedly.

"What!" shouted a shocked Blueberry, "yaoi is only the greatest thing on the planet. Its what makes the world go round, it-"

"I thought that was gravity," interrupted Cherry.

"Thats what they want you to think but in truth its yaoi," shouted Blueberry, "now where was I."

"You said it makes the world go round."

"Oh yeah, its the source of all things good. It proves that god loves you, but since you don't know what it is, god must hate you. I can't believe you don't know what it is. We must corrupt you with the internet," ranted Blueberry while dragging a confused cherry to her room.

-10 minutes later-

"Ahhhh, my eyes I will never unsay that" screamed Cherry while running to hour room and curling up int he corner mumbling, "make it go away, make it go away."

Blueberry peeked in and said, "maybe that wasn't such a good idea, oh well, she'll get over it." Blueberry looked at the clock and said, "time for bed. Night cherry."

-Day 1-

'This isn't so bad maybe I can make it,' thought Blueberry. (Nothing else happens so next day)

-Day 2-

"Blueberry its time for breakfast, we're having pancakes with whipped cream," shouted a hyper Cherry. Blueberry stared blankly at cherry.

"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Blueberry, while throwing an axe at cherry which hit the wall next to her head, taking a few hairs with it. "How can you be happy when I don't have my yaoi," screamed Blueberry. "I want my yaoi" sobbed Blueberry.

-Day 3-

"Where's the good stuff," shouted blueberry while franticly clicking the mouse, "I need it where is it."

Cherry looked in and saw the psychotic twitching berry. "Um its time for dinner." Blueberry turned slowly to Cherry.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," screamed Cherry as the dagger hit the wall next to her head.

"I don't want food, I want yaoi," screamed Blueberry while foaming at the mouth.

"Eep, i'm just gonna go. I'll put you food in the oven. Come an get it when you want it," Cherry said hurriedly while racing out of the room.

-Day 4-

" I need yaoi, I need yaoi." mumbled Blueberry, who was rocking back and forth in the corner of the closet.

Cherry peeked in "I need to call Apple and Mango," Cherry grabbed the phone and dialed Mango's cell, "Mango, I think you and Apple need to come back; Blueberry's having a mental breakdown, she won't come out of the closet."

-Day 5-

"We're back from our vacation," shouted Apple as he and Mango walked in the room.

"That wasn't a vacation, that was ass rape," grumbled Mango as he walked to his room, rubbing his ass. Cherry blinked confusedly and looked at Apple.

"Whats he talking about."

"I'll tell you when your older or ask Blueberry, speaking of which, where is she."

"Oh she's still in the closet."

"I thought you were joking about that."

"Come on," said Cherry leading apple to the closet and opening the door. "Blueberry come on out Apple and Mango are back," Cherry told the twitching berry on the floor of the closet.

"Oh my god, oh my god, your back, your back. You guys can never leave again. I don't think I would make it a second time. I looked on the internet, but it wasn't the same," shouted Blueberry while hugging Apple.

* * *

And thats why Apple and Mango never get to go on vacation.


End file.
